


包养 48

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 完整版见长佩新站
Kudos: 3





	包养 48

小明星听了电话，当天晚上就跟剧组请假大老远飞了回来，落地已经将近凌晨，徐清让喝了酒，没办法去机场接他，便发了信息让他自己打车回家。

小明星一路风尘仆仆的赶到，打开家门时，整个人都包裹的严严实实，带了厚厚的口罩和针织帽，只留一双大眼睛露在外面。

他最近因为拍戏忙的很，天天都要看剧本到凌晨，每天都觉得心力交瘁，正想着要给徐清让打个电话，没想到他就主动找上来了。

“我来晚了，您一直等我到现在？”小明星站在玄关摘下口罩，瞥了眼墙上的挂钟，受宠若惊的感觉更强烈了。

徐清让没开灯，披着深色浴袍倚在沙发上，衬着窗外透进来的月光看清了小明星微亮的眸子，和被冷风冻的通红的小半张脸。

他懒洋洋的“嗯”了一声，看着小明星一层层脱掉自己的掩护和伪装，那张早就红遍大街小巷的脸映到他眼前。

“过来。”

唐成意立刻快走过去，亲昵的跨坐在他的大腿上，脸上的惊喜藏都藏不住。

“您怎么突然想起我来了？”唐成意问，眉眼弯起来，搓了搓自己差不多要冻僵的下巴。

“想你了呗。”徐清让虚虚环住他的腰，笑着捏了下他冰凉的耳垂，问，“拍戏累不累？”

“还好，”唐成意稍微有些害羞的回答，“就是台词背的不怎么顺畅，其他都很顺利。”

“你要是觉得累，可以跟我说，我给你换个轻松的。”

“不累不累！”唐成意连忙摆手，“导演和前辈们都对我很好，我很喜欢这部戏的，不用换。”

“拍戏不比唱歌累多了么。”徐清让挑了挑眉梢。

“是啊，但我过的挺充实的。”唐成意环上他的脖颈，面上羞涩，又带着些许欣喜的意味，“而且拍完这部戏，公司答应要给我放一段时间的假。”

“是么。”徐清让不明白他开心的点在哪里，是因为终于要放假了才这么开心？

徐清让听李想说，唐成意这次正在拍的是一部现代戏，他在戏里扮演男一的表弟，人设是个流里流气品行不端的跋扈少爷，不怎么讨喜，但他执意要演，说什么要尝试揣摩各种各样的人设提高自己的业务能力，徐清让也没拒绝，随便看了看他的剧本就放手让他去了。

为了更接近戏里的人设，造型师剪短了他之前奶油小生般软绵绵的齐肩卷发，染成了一个十分鲜艳的颜色，由于徐清让的电话来的太突然，他刚拍完一天的戏份，连妆也没来得及卸就赶回来了，攀着徐清让主动躺在床上时，脸上还挂着略显锋利的妆容，一双眉画的又细又长，稍微一挑，活脱脱就是个嚣张的少爷。

还挺带感的。

徐清让没怎么跟这种类型的男人做过，唐成意这么轻轻一挑眉梢，他的兴趣顿时涌了上来。

有种在邀请他来操的感觉。

“我先卸个妆吧。”唐成意说，怕他不喜欢自己这副样子，拧着眉说要去洗个澡。

“不用。”徐清让把他摁回去，“就这样做。”

“啊？”唐成意刚吐出来一个音节，就感觉到徐清让的手撩开他的衣服滑了进去，瞬间换成了色情满满的呻吟声。

下一秒，徐清让就掐着他的下巴吻了上去，两人缠抱在一起，唇舌交战，牙齿磕上了牙齿。

“口红，”一吻结束，两人分开了些距离，唐成意发现他唇上沾了自己的口红，便伸出手帮他抹去，“染上了。”

“不碍事儿。”徐清让俯身又在他唇上亲了一口，舌尖滑过他的唇缝，顶开齿列溜进去绕了一圈。

唐成意烧红了耳朵尖，搂着他的肩膀主动去解他身上的浴袍带子。

“等我放了假，您可以陪我出去旅游吗？”唐成意小声的问，略微炽热的目光停留在徐清让的眼睛上，在妆容的衬托下显得热情又倔强，在他的帮助下脱掉了自己的毛衣。

徐清让勾住他内裤边的手顿了一下便移开了，也没有回答，重新压着他躺回了床上，偏过头在他耳后吻了一口。

做完这些后，他站起身，扯过一旁的浴袍盖在了唐成意半裸着的身体上。

“不做了吗？”唐成意揽住浴袍，支起自己的身子坐起来，疑惑的问。

“辛苦你大晚上跑回来了，卸掉妆早点儿睡吧，我明天送你回去。”徐清让走到衣柜旁，随便找了件上衣套在身上。

唐成意不明白他这是怎么了，明明从前都要拽着他足足做个通宵，今天却连碰他都没碰，戛然而止都算不上。

“您今天心情不好？”他试探着问。

“突然没感觉了。”徐清让说，又拿了裤子穿上。

可唐成意分明看见，他那处已经立起来了。

“我帮您口出来？”徐清让系上腰带，唐成意拧着眉拉住他的手腕。

“不用。”徐清让挪开他的手，在他发顶拍了两下，“早点儿睡吧。”

说完，便拉开门走了。

几分钟后，唐成意听见了玄关处传来的关门声。

这到底是怎么了？突然对他没有兴趣了？

唐成意披上浴袍，走进浴室里卸妆，挖了一坨卸妆膏边搓开边想自己是不是说了什么不好听的话。

完全没有头绪。

他扯了张卸妆棉擦掉脸上残留的彩妆，锋利的眉毛和凌厉的眼妆都被擦掉，恢复了素面朝天的温顺脸庞。

等唐成意洗完澡吹干了头发，他才后知后觉的意识到徐清让走时的表情很不对劲。

皱着眉一副纠结又挫败的样子。

该不会是有在意的人了吧？


End file.
